1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marking strips, and more particularly pertains to an improved memo marking strip and strip set which enables an individual to mark locations between pages of a document and to provide notes related to each location. Various types of marking strips have been proposed in the prior art for marking places in a book or document, however, these conventional marking strips do not bear numeric indicia in a manner which enables the indicia to be displayed in an upright position from any side edge of the document. Additionally, the prior art marking strips are not provided in a set consisting of sequentially numbered different color groups to provide a marking and not taking system. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an improved memo marking strips and marking strip system which overcomes all of the deficiencies of the prior art marking strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of marking strips are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a marking strip is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,733, which issued to R. Campbell on Mar. 28, 1916. This patent discloses a book marker having a longitudinal bar on which a plurality of laterally extending tabs are slidably mounted. Numeric indicia is provided on an edge of each lateral tab to extend from a right hand edge of a book. U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,980, which issued to H. Mahan on Dec. 11, 1917, discloses an adjustable book mark record provided with adjustable numeric indicia displays for keeping track of various lesson assignments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,615, which issued to C. Heckendorn on Mar. 25, 1952, discloses a removable page and book mark having indicia for recording various emergency telephone numbers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,331, which issued to S. Bonilla on Jan. 22, 1957, discloses a book mark having a pair of slits forming movable flaps adapted to be received between the pages of a book. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,205, which issued to U. Richards on May 16, 1961, discloses an automatic book mark including a foldable card having a plurality of folded flaps which automatically positions a marker between pages of a book upon book closing.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various forms of marking strips, none of these devices disclose a memo marking strip which includes a plurality of numeric indicia oriented to allow selective display from top, bottom, left or right hand side edges of a book or document. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a set of memo marking strips consisting of a plurality of different pastel color groups, with each color group of strips bearing sequential numeric indicia oriented for selective display from top, bottom, left or right hand side edges of a book or document. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of marking strips, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such marking strips, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.